The present invention relates to storage devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to storage devices which couple to other electronics through a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector.
Data storage device are utilized in many applications. Typically, the data storage device is mounted within a larger data system and is not configured for easy removal. However, there are many applications in which a removable data storage device is desirable.
Various types of removable data storage devices have been implemented including memory cards, external hard disc configurations, and others. One technique which is used for connecting an external data storage device to a data system is through a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connection. For the case of small USB storage devices, it may be possible for a USB plug to be fixably coupled to the housing of the USB device such that the entire storage device is “plugged” into an electronic data system such as a computer. However, in some instances, such as with the case of larger storage devices, a USB cable may be used to couple a USB plug to the USB to a storage unit contained within a housing. The USB plug can then be connected to a computer system or other device.